nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre REV-5 (N-Strike)
The Spectre REV-5 is a single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is a revolver with a small barrel that holds five darts. It features a foldable shoulder stock and barrel extension. It comes packaged with five Whistler Darts, but this blaster can use any dart type. It has a tactical rail that is compatible with most accessories. Details The Spectre uses a reverse plunger system. It combines features of the Maverick REV-6 and the Recon CS-6. Unlike the Maverick, the barrel does not rotate if its trigger is pulled. Instead, the barrel is turned by cocking the blaster. It has a detachable barrel that looks like a suppressor. Left-Handed Use This blaster was not designed for ambidextrous use. As such, some left-handed users may find its operation to be awkward. The folding stock that comes packaged with this blaster has a large hinge on the right hand side, which can get in the way while cocking the blaster. The revolving cylinder on this blaster flips out to the left, which may be awkward to reload if the user uses their right hand for reloading. Review Range - 10/10 - The Spectre can shoot thirty to forty feet, Which is good for it's relatively small cocking distance. Slightly further ranges can be achieved when using Whistler Darts; on average, it shoots forty-five feet with Whistler Darts. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster is accurate up to thirty feet, some shots will fly to the left or right (for streamline darts) , however. It seems to be more accurate with Whistler Darts, or any other dart type for that matter. Reliability - 9/10 - If fully cocked, this blaster works perfectly, and is very comfortable. However, sometimes if the Spectre is not fully cocked, the darts will not fire out of the barrel. Cocking the blaster too fast may also jam the blaster. Jams are most due to human error. Rate - 8/10 - This blaster can shoot two to three darts a second if one's hand is on the slide, as opposed to supporting the blaster. It is fairly easy to cock and the trigger pull is only a half inch. When reloading times are taken into account, the rate of fire is considerably less. Capacity - 8/10 - This blaster holds five darts at once. This is rather lacking, given that most other revolvers on the market have at least six shots. This cripples the blasters capabilities as a primary weapon considerably. General - 9.0/'''10 - The Spectre REV-5 improves on most aspects of the Maverick, except of course, the capacity. It will run out of ammo faster then most other revolvers, so it struggles when used as a primary unless of course, you carry many more darts. Trivia *Many Nerfers prefer this blaster compared to the Maverick due to its range, accuracy, and reliability. *The Recon CS-6 with just the barrel extention on looks very similar to the Spectre REV-5. *It is one of the quietest (if not the most) blasters currently sold today. *The Spectre REV-5 is the only Nerf blaster with an attachable barrel that is not a clip system blaster. *It is known as the '''Bone Revolve REV-5 in Japan. *The Spectre's trigger is much more easy to pull than the Maverick due to the fact that the Spectre's trigger does not need to rotate the cylinder. External links *Spectre REV-5 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Wal-Mart exclusive Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger